gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories
Gangs present in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. In addition to the gangs previously featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, various gangs make their first appearance in GTA Vice City: Stories, including the Trailer Park Mafia, the Cholos, the Mendez Bros. Gang, and the Stallionz. List of Gangs As already mentioned, some of these gangs are entirely new in GTA Vice City Stories and do not appear in GTA Vice City, while others are retained from GTA Vice City, with the same appearance, spawn locations and utilizing the same vehicles and weapons. *Vice City Bikers - A group of stereotypical bikers, wearing leather jackets, having long beards and hair, and ride various motorcycles. They are the only gang in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories to ride motorcycles. *Cholos - A Mexican-American street gang. They are based in the Little Haiti and Little Havana. They are particularly involved in a turf war with various other gangs, including the Cubans, Trailer Park Mafia, The Bikers, as well as arms dealer Phil Cassidy. *Cubans - The Cubans, also known as Los Cabrones, are a Latin street gang. They are led by Umberto Robina and are based in the Little Havana district of Vice City. Cubans are considered the prominent gang in the southern end of the mainland, considering they defeated the Cholos and the Haitians. *Diaz's gang - Although unofficially tilted, Diaz's gang is a drug cartel led by Drug baron Ricardo Diaz. They are a Colombian drug cartel, appearing as the secondary group of antagonists. *Gonzales Syndicate - A Hispanic syndicate led by Gonzalez. They are one of the most well-armed gangs in the entire game, and can either work with or against Victor Vance depending on the story approach. *Mendez Cartel - A very powerful drug cartel operating out of Vice City. In GTA Vice City Stories, they are featured as the main group of antagonists. They are led by the brothers Diego and Armando Mendez, who are of Bolivian descent. *Sharks - Also known as Streetwannabe's, the Sharks a band of thugs. The Sharks are hostile to Victor when he tries to take over their empire buildings. *Trailer Park Mafia - Marty's Gang, better known as the Trailer Park Mafia, is a redneck gang based in a trailer park surrounding the Sunshine Autos Car Showroom. The gang members are depicted as stereotypical rednecks; Most of them sported long hair and/or beards, and wore sleeveless t-shirts embroidered with the Confederate flag or tank tops, blue jeans, and work boots. *Vance Crime Family - A criminal organization based around the Vance family. The Vance Gang is made up of two main members, Victor Vance and Lance Vance, of which Victor is the leader. *White Stallionz - A homosexual white-supremacist outlaw motorcycle club. They make few appearances. Their only turf is their bar, the White Stallionz Bar. See Also *Gangs *Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Gangs